Changes
by Dragonseizer
Summary: AS OF NOW THERE ARE TWO STORYS GOING AT THE SAME TIME THIS ONE WITH THE SPACE ADVENTURE, what willthe team do now Rogue has fallen?
1. Changes part 1

Disclaimer = don't own anything never will etc

Authors Notes = I hope you like it is the first install meant of my first fanfic please review I really want to know what you think. There will be other characters latter on in the fic although this one is pretty much the background to the story. Please note that it is my fiction and all events that occurred after the trial sand that night may or not ever happened and also sorry about the dialogue I think write what I think so the characters probably won't have there accents.    Please forgive

_Italics = thoughts_

Changes

**By Dragonseizer**

****

****

****

Two weeks since that day when Rogues Life turned upside down. _What was more unnerving? That Gambit, My supposedly true love. Lied to me to all of the x-men for that matter, about the Morlock Massacre or_ that after a night of passion, were _for the first time she felt what it was like to truly feel to be loved in the ultimate way. A way that I may never feel again. He still could not tell me the truth, r he took her Virtue from her. Yes she wanted it, but when it was over he acted as if he did not care. Did he care? All this time was he just using her as a challenge, he couldn't have could he? _

_No he wouldn't'_

Rogue had so many things on her mind at the moment, about her personal life. that sometimes she even found herself forgetting  the troubles of her mutiny. _So many feelings betrayal, Loneliness, Guilt…Un imaginable guilt who was she to judge when i left him there to die in the Antarctic to die?_

"Watch were you are going," Exclaimed the small hairy man as they bumped into each other when passing. In one of the corridors of the mansion.

"Oh sorry Wolvy didn't see yeah there" Rogue said her voice small and steady, her head falling below her shoulders. Mesmerised by the patterns on her top, the way that they all mixed together. Avoiding eye contact had become her forte recently. Rogue couldn't bear looking into her teammates faces anymore.

Logan Codename Wolverine couldn't bare looking at Rogue all depressed he never could. Her heart was breaking that was for sure and over whom, that Cajun that's who. Logan knew that he betrayed them well the Morlokes more. But the worst thing that he done was broken Rogues heart. Something this time was different they had broken up before common knowledge that but this time she was tacking it especially hard, There was something different about her too although he could not put his finger on it at this very moment.

Rogue looked up at the sudden silence that eloped them. And felt a chill. Silence does that. sometimes it is the loudest thing. Especially time's like these, when the voices in her head quieted.

"You going to go outside and shot some hops" Rogue asked looking at the way Logan was dressed, Shorts, t-shirt and a bandanna over his head.

"Looks that way, you should come, Playing with Bishop and Ororo it could be a battle against the sexes" Wolverine said. Rogue always liked Basketball when she was covered   up with clothes that is.

"Love to Wolvy, some over time. I have to get to the Lab Beast wants to talk to me about My test results" Rogue looked up the corridor _he must have found something _Rogue thought_ none of the other x-men were called up from the check-ups_.

Wolverine noticed the way Rogue was hesitating going into the lab.

"You want me to come darling" He said _a blind man could _see Logan thought to himself_ that she did not want to go into that room on her own and plus I am a little curious to tell the truth. Not many times has Hank called Rogue to the lab to talk about Test results especially with Rogues invulnerability._

Rogue looked at Wolverine and saw in his eyes that he sincerely did want to go, she nodded, and started walking with him to the lab.

"Are you sure you don't mind, I mean the game wont they be waiting"

"Na Rogue they probably started already anyway"

Rogue smiled with relive. she never felt like she was being judged with Wolverine, she always felt protected

****


	2. Changes part 2

Disclaimer = don't own anything doing it for leisure not for money etc

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Authors Note:   Again I type what I think so there may not be the same accents that feature in the Comic I apologise. Also there is a bed in the lab because Beast likes to sleep there when he works long hours on experiments. I also apologise for the presentation errors further shown in the text.  Don't ask me what's up with my computer.

**_Italics=thought_**__

Changes 

**By Dragonseizer**

****

The lab smelt of bleach, something the way that all medical facilities do and it looked cold. Sure there were flowers in places, obviously as an attempt to get rid of the feeling of cold metallic and dread. Didn't work though. Rogues breathing began to get faster, as the pair (Rogue and Wolverine) looked around the Lab for their host, Silence filled the room yet again when all of a sudden

"Well hello there" Spoke a voice as his head popped around the corner of the lab.

_Well at least he is cheery_ thought Rogue as she looked at the Blue fur ball sitting in front of her. _If what ever this was about, were life threatening then surely he would be little low._

"And it seems we have some extra company, Hello Logan"

He smiled at the both of them as he patted on of the beds. An indication that meant Rogue should sit.

"Here for moral support and all of that. After this I am planning on dragging Rogue outside to catch a little sun. If I didn't come, the chances are she would have legged it" Said Logan half jokingly looking at Rogue as she sat herself down on the lab bed.

"Yes well you do look a little peaky my little Mississippi Mud pie, anyone would think that you had a holiday in a milk bottle " Beast exclaimed as he sat behind his desk, in front of them retrieving Rogues folders.

"Is this Mock Rogue day or something?" she exclaimed getting quite annoyed at them "telling me how bad I looked, better not have been the only reason why you called me here."

"No my dear the reason why you are here is because of the test results. as you very well. …Maybe since it is a rather personal matter you might want to step outside Logan." Beast said politely.

"No Beast I want him here. Don't see how it matters, the way things are around here word spreads like a bush fire" Rogue replied trying to sound jokingly but it was obvious to everyone in the room, that the pressure was beginning to get to her.

"Well when I carried out the routine check ups last week there were a few anomalies present in your blood"

"No offence Blue but there are always anomies in my blood. comes with the territory of my powers remember." Rogue interrupted

"Well not like this my dear, speaking of which, how have your powers been recently? Everything shipshape, no nasty surprises I hope."

"Not that I can tell Beast," said Rogue, _shouldn't the professor be saying this to me_ "Except the voices in my head have been a little quieter then usual"

"Really well now that is interesting" Beast said getting up of his seat and walking over to look at Rogue a little more, as though to inspect her.

"No offence Bub, but can you stop beating around the bush and tell her what is up, already"

"Well my friend, after doing several test's and checking them several times I have to conclude that without a doubt, Rogue… well you seem to be carrying."

There was silence for the moment, the shock of the news was settling in to there systems.

"Carrying, you mean like she is pregnant. That's impossible Hank.   Her mutant powers. She can't touch, expect for that time up in ……" Wolverine stared at the expressionless shocked face that was present on Rogue.

"The Cajun", was the only words that could come out of his mouth. 


	3. Chages part 3

Disclaimer = Surprise, I don't own anything and I never will for that matter

Italics = thought Changes part 3 

**By Dragonseizer**

Logan strolled into the mansion court deciding how he was going to go about this. Rogue had told him that she wanted him to tell the rest of the x-men. I guess the news hadn't quite sunk in yet. _If that Cajun was here right now…_ Logan thought, just as he was rudely interrupted by a basketball bouncing of his chest.

"What took you so long Logan? I was beginning to get rather worried about you" 

The sun was in Logan's eyes as he looked up. it was clear who was talking to him.

"Ororo, yeah I had to go some place" He replied while picking up the ball and walking to his friends. That had stopped there game on the court.

"Is there anything a matter Logan?" She asked, concerned as always, then that was storm for you always asking other people about there feelings, even though she could not express hers, Or chance that her powers to manipulate the weather would become totally out of control. 

Everyone that was present had started to walk towards him. wondering why this usually straight to the point guy was being quite silent. 

"What's up? Where's Rogue? I thought you said when you comed us, she would be down here. When the two of you  got through with Hank" Bishop spoke as Logan handed him the ball.

"And here I am!" Shouted Rogue coming out behind them.

"Rogue, well it is good to see you out an about, I was beginning to think that you were a vampire the way that you were going" Storm said happily, it was true, but she still felt that another one of her great friends should be here as well.

"So we going to play or what?" She said getting into position on Storms side. 

"You sure you want to be doing this girl." Logan said as he passed her way. 

"I changed my mind ok, I don't want anyone else to know, not until I make up my mind, so keep it shut alright." Rogue told him in quite a harsh voice as a warning to back down

Logan took the hint. Rogue was well known for her temper tantrum fits and there was no way that he was going, to get in the way of one.

**10 minutes** later the game was still going on. Although it was a short amount of time, doing anything against a member of the x-men was bound to break a sweat. At that very moment a genius pass was made. From Storm to Rogue, with the end result of Rogue getting the ball in the hoop for the first time in the game.

"That is one for the girls and none for the boys. Once again we are the champions oh yes!!!" Cried Rogue running up to Logan just to rub it in a little.

"I believe that is $10 you owe me my friend" Storm cried over her shoulder to Bishop with a pout on her face holding out her hand.

"I think you would find, weather witch that the game is not yet over", Bishop replied. All four of them began to laugh. It had been a long time since they had done anything together, that did not involve fighting.

At the entrance of the Xavier institute for higher learning 

A tall man with dark hair and quite lanky looking was banging on the gates, shouting down the intercom for someone to open them up.

"What is all the racket about, Can I help you?" Jean asked in the politest way she knew how, especially with the havoc that this man was causing on her already painful headache.

"You can open the door that's what you can do. I am here to see someone. I was told that she was here!" he screamed. 

"May I ask, who you are looking for?" _This person looked like trouble and the mansion did not need that not now_. Jean thought to herself.

"Rogue. We were friends a little while back. Don't just stand their woman. open the door…. This is important you know" 

"Fine" Jean calmly walked up to the gate. Her husband at her back, also wondering what all of the commotion was about

As soon as the gate opened the man legged it to the mansion. He knew that the two strangers were chasing after him but that was not his concern right now he had to find her. _God can this place get any bigger _he thought as he ran further, Eyes rapidly searching the whole area. Out of the blue there she was sitting on a bench with a Feral Man having a conversation. He wasted no time, and rushed over to her as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Rogue", he breathed heavy in and out trying to catch  his breath.

"What are you doing here" She said startled as she carefully rose from her seat looking at the visitors face better. She hadn't seen him in years.

All of a sudden, he stuck an envelope into her hands. 

"Alkia told me to give this to you. It is urgent that you open it at once".

A little too late did he say this as Rogue had the envelope already torn open eagerly. Rogue stared at the papers in disbelieve reading the words over and over again, shuffling them around and trying to take a closer look at the pictures that was there.

By this time, Scot and Jean had joined the small but growing group around her. 

Rogue looked up at the boy that had delivered the envelope.

"When", she said with her expressionless face. The boy looked at her, he didn't say a word. Rogue, much to everyone's' dismay picked the boy of the ground by his neck, almost strangling him. In a much more forceful and aggressive tone she asked her question again.

"WHEN."


	4. Changes part 4

**Disclaimer **= I don't own anything except for any original characters that I may use.

**Authors note** = Reviews are always welcome they are a big help.

Italics = thoughts 

**Changes**

By Dragonseizer 

Rogue threw the boy down to the ground before he could mutter a word in response. As she clutched the package in her hand as tight as she could. She ran to the jet. Her hair was flapping all over her face, she could feel whiplash beginning on her skin but she didn't care she needed confirmation, more then just pictures. _If this was true, then heaven help us_. Rogue thought.

Rogue ran inside of the jet, just when Logan jumped in and spun around the frantic Rogue holding her arms high in the air.

"Calm down what's going on?" He said trying to catch his breath as Bishop, Storm and the boy came running in the jet.

"Let me go Wolverine I have to go!" rogue cried, struggling to get away from him in his arms. When Logan looked at Rogue and the boy's face. He could see the fear in their eyes; he let her hands down and sat with Storm and Bishop on one of the chairs in the plane._ If Rogue was this frantic it must be something big _Logan thought to himself as he looked up at Rogue

Rogue dropped the paper on the floor and looked at the boy staring at her with pleading eyes. He nodded to her slightly almost unnoticeable. Rogue turned around and typed in the coordinates of their destination for the autopilot on the Jet, to take effect

20 Minutes later 

There was a cold breeze on this once stifling hot summer day. Rogue could almost feel it in her bones as the chill travelled up her spine. After hiding the jet. They had been now been walking to their destination for about 5 minutes. Rogue and the boy stopped in the middle of the dark and menacing woods.

Wolverine bumped into Rogue at the sudden motion.

"What we stopped for, We there yet?" He asked as Ororo tried to shush him. While Rogue and the boy shuffled around on they're hands and knees looking for something, a door perhaps. Ororo liked the quiet but this? No word had been passed from anyone's lips since they left the hanger 20 minutes ago. Ororo looked down and saw Rogue-shuffling leaves away from the ground. Revealing what looked like an trap door of some kind, but in the middle of no were? _Well that proved it_, Ororo thought as the group, one by one went through the door into the dark tunnels below the surface. _This is not a social call._

 _In the tunnels there were cobwebs everywhere; the place was filthy_, Bishop thought as he closed the trap door above of him. _No one had been here in years by the looks of it. _ As the door closed there was complete darkness. Everyone in the tunnel gasped as they saw their hands in front of them slowly disappear without a site. 

"Everyone grab hold of the person in front of you, they will pull you along".

Rogue called from way up front. Not knowing whom they grabbed hold onto or where. The group did what Rogue told them to.

"Rogue how are you leading us!" Storm shouted up the line. Ororo had started to feel a slight chill on the back of her neck. With it came her claustrophobia. _This was not good i should not be here_. _Recently_ Ororo thought to herself, as she hurried on following the others, _I have gotten better with my claustrophobia. This was something else. If it were not for my fear that Rogue was in some sort of danger. I would have never come into this place._

At that moment as if someone in the group could read her mind. Ororo felt a reassuring hand grip her shoulder and she felt a little relieved.

"I know this place like the back of my hand Stormy", Rogue said as she stopped the group. Moving her hands in front of her to look for the voice activation device, located on the side of the wall.

"Got ya", she chimed as she found the catch.

"Rogue", she spoke clearly and slowly into the mouthpiece.

 The door opened with a blinding light that stung all of their eyes.

When the groups eyes had stopped seeing sunspots and they had walked into the room, all of them looked around and saw what looked like a base, somewhat mimicking the mansion. It was a base of operations for something. That was clear but with the photos and other personal attributes it was also a home. A home that seemed no one had steeped foot in for years. Everything was how the last occupants left it. There was even a meal on a large table on the middle of the room half eaten. _Someone left here in a hurry_ Bishop thought to himself.

Little did the x-men know, as they stood in the doorway and looked around? They were being watched from the tunnel hiding. Someone was hiding under the camouflage of the shadows?


	5. Changes part 5

Disclaimer = I don't own anything except for original characters that are of my own creation. Everything belongs to marvel. Obviously!

Authors Note = Honestly I don't really have one I just hope you like it. And in case you are wondering Alkia doesn't know that they are the x-men he just thinks that it was a school that they all went too. The reason why I am calling them x-men is because it is easier to identify them. I think we all know by now who the x-men are.

Italics = thought 

Changes Part 5

By Dragonseizer

The tall, well built man gradually walked into the light of the room making his presence known. When the door slammed shut behind him the small group in front of him instantaneously turned around in their fighting stances_. Superb training indeed. Rogue. , Both her stance and her reaction time were far greater then what he was used to. But these other people. What were they doing here? _As he quickly glanced over them_. A short rather hairy man, with the face that he was pulling looked as if he was some sort of an animal, another man, and this time with darker skin, Considerably taller then the other and also well built, and clearly had a gun in his side.  Then there was a woman with shocking white hair, well proportioned and quite a beauty. However she did not match up to Rogue _he thought to himself as he looked back to Rogue now relaxing slightly_, probably after the shock of seeing him after all these years._

"Alkia!" The boy shouted. Relived that it was he. patting the man on his back. "You scared us half to death"

"Hey relax kid. I see that you delivered the package to our old friend. And I see that just as predictable as ever, Rogue of the Brotherhood had to check it out for herself. These new friends, who might they be? Friend or foe?" Alkia talked in a cocky, I know all kind of a way

"Alkia. So is it true then or, are you just wasting my time as always" Rogue said clenching her teeth. trying  hard to stop her -self from punching him in the gut.

"First who are they, New recruits? Things have changed haven't they" Alkia said walking to Rogues side. 

"More then you know" She replied quietly, but loud enough for everyone to here "From the left Wolverine, Bishop and Storm"

Rogue answered his question pointing towards the remainder of the x-men.

"You should know better then this Rogue. You can't let anyone else in it is too dangerous. What if they say something!" He spat out to her, just high enough so only that closest to her could here 

" I don't remember Christof being apart of this either, the last time I checked."  Gesturing in the way of the boy that had given her the package. _The insolence of this man_ Rogue thought to herself

"No offence, and god knows I don't want to disturb your little quarrel, but is someone please going to tell us what is going on?, Now that everyone knows who everyone else is, can we just cut to the chase" Bishop spoke up, as he pulled Rouge and Alkia apart from each other.

"And how exactly am I supposed to know that I can trust you? This is personal business." Alkia said as he backed forward in the direction of bishop, challenging him.

"I brung em here didn't I " Rogue piped in moving, between the two testosterone driven men. Letting neither have a chance to give the other the first strike.

***********************************************************************************************

Later on that evening everyone present was sitting around a large table in another room. 

"So let me get this strait bub. You, Rogue and Mistique have all been chosen to hide this orb thing. And now it has been stolen and you want all of us to help you out."

"Not just him Wolverine me too." Rogue said staring at him twiddling her fingers. "I'm involved in this too. if we don't get that orb back before it falls into the wrong hands, then God knows what will happen to us, To everyone." She said calmly looking at all of her friends, new and old.

_If Rogue was this serious about something then it had to be big_ Bishop thought to him. without a second thought in his mind he said "You can count me in."

"And I Rogue, we have been through too much together to stray now" Storm said. Getting up and walking over to Rogues side "Wolverine what do you say?" Storm asked with as much grace and reassurance, that a person would expect from a goddess.

"Fine. I have got to keep an eye on the girl haven't I" Logan said. looking in the direction of Alkia and Christof.

"Have you got any idea who or what has taken this orb? And were they may have taken it?" Bishop said. going into detective mode. Although he loved his job and friends with the x-men. his once and still hero's. Sometimes he missed the chase of solving a crime.

"From the Video cameras around this base" Alkia said, while Rogue pulled out a handful of photos from the envelope and chucked them on the table. "Our adversary's name" Alkia continued "Is called Malikan. He is a leader of sort, from another planet, He is the reason why we have are hiding the orb in the first place. I am afraid that he isn't the nicest of people. If he gets his hands on both of the orbs, there will be no stopping him. He will take over the universe and no one not even us will be able to do anything about it."

"Orbs, There is more then one?" Storm asked inquisitively

"They are a pair. They work together. We are protecting one, the   other on the other side of the galaxy. When the orbs are separate they are useless. When they are used together, they are more powerful then anything you could imagine." Christof piped in for the first time in the conversation. Rogue quirked her eyebrow at Alkia the boy has been well informed.

"Don't you mean you were protecting it bub" Wolverine grinned 

"There is one problem however. Your mother, were is she? I thought that you would bring her with you." Alkia looked at Rogue worriedly. Storm saw this and questioned 

"Why is Mistique needed?"

"Mistique, Rogue and Alkia, when together will be able to feel the pulse of the orb. They will know were the location of it is. However they don't have this powerer if they are separate," Again Christof answered for Alkia

"Don't worry sugar ill get her here, if I have to drag her by the hair to do it." Proclaimed Rogue. looking around the table a the faces staring right back at her.


	6. Changes part 6

Disclaimer = I don't own any thing in this story except for all of the original characters everything else belongs to marvel

Authors Note **= I only know the bare minimum about the Avengers so if some of the stuff in here is wrong don't flame me ok.  (Its is just a fanfic!)  As Joyce pointed out in the reviews Mistique was actually forced to fight with x-factor not the avengers but in this storie it was with the Avengers.**

Italics = thought 

Changes Part 6 

By Dragonseizer

It was pouring down with rain, by the time Rogue made her way to the Avengers mansion. As she stepped up to the large steps leading to the front door. Rogue couldn't help but feel the guilt flooding back to her. For stealing Carol Danvers powers back when she was a youth. She used to live here once. These were her friends. Rogue had never been this close to the Avengers mansion before yet alone go in it. Sure she had fought with them before, but this was totally different she would have to look at them in the eye now.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Rogue knew the Avengers would already know of her presence. Still, the last thing she wanted to do was make them think, she had become violent again.  The door slowly opened to reveal Forge staring at her, from the other side of the door.

"Can we help you?" he asked trying to look under the hood that covered the visitors face. Although the sensors picked him or her up, Wanda was having a great deal of trouble in trying to find who he or she was. 

Rogue slowly let her hood down and looked face to face, at a very startled Forge.

"I need to talk to my mother."

***********************************************************************************************

Mystique was sitting in her room writing in her diary. She never used to keep a diary that was always Destiny's area. With all of the changes that had happened, being the leader of the Brotherhood to, being held against her will and having to fight with the Avengers. Even she had to talk to someone, although Mystique would never let anyone know that. Mystique let the sound of the classical music envelope her senses as she thought about her life. _It wasn't that bad here when she came to think about it at least they didn't throw her in a cell like she would have done to them if the tables were turned. And Forge there was something about him. Sometimes she even felt as if she was proud of what she was doing when a battle was won. And that scarred her Raven Darkholm also known as Mystigue was getting weak and that only meant one thing. She had to get out of here and now_.

Knock, knock "Mystique you have a visitor" Forge shouted at the other side of her bedroom door 

" tell them to come back later, I am busy!" She cried back. _Who exactly do theses people think she is for crying out loud_ at that moment Mystique's thoughts were stopped when the door was opened slowly? As Mystque started to pounce on the intruder and make them pay for interrupting her. Mystique saw her daughter, standing stock still in the doorway. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. when Rogue spoke.

"Mama something has happened I… we need your help." 

"Since when have you needed my help, Rogue, I believe you have, again forgotten were your loyalty's lie." Mystique said as she turned around, and  hid the diary in one of her draws in her desk.

"Its Malikan Mama he has the orb." Raven looked up at her. Rogue saw the shock and hatred in her eyes

"Mama we cant do this without you. We have to get that orb back before it is to late"

"We… you mean you and Alkia?… Are you made Rogue you cant trust him, don't you remember what he did to the brotherhood what he did to you!" She said resisting the urge to find that son of a bitch and punch the living daylight's out.

"You know why. The orb, mother I need you to come with us to find it. I have already told Forge and the rest of the Avengers.  They say, as long as Wolverine, storm and Bishop are with us then you can come."

Mystique thought to herself  _this is the chance I have been waiting for. I can just say yes and i could get out of here but then who was going to look after her daughter, from that scum bucket and the threat he posed on her, She had to do it, if not for Her sake but for Irene's as well._

"Fine ill get myself packed…" Mystique turned around to get her bag and stated packing. She looked over to her daughter as she carried on the discussion.

"What do those three X-geeks have to do with this anyway Rogue?"

"They are coming with us mama. they know everything" Rogue said looking up at her.

"Really everything?" Raven looked at her daughter with humour in her eyes. 

**In the monitoring room at the Avengers mansion**.

 the avengers that were gathered were watching the monitors. Mystique and Rogue were once terrorists together. Although Rogue had now earned herself to be a well-respected member of the X-men, Raven had not. Security had to be tight.

"So Rogue was telling the truth , I wonder what this orb business is about.?" 

" Don't know Wanda. But if Wolverine and the others are in on it, it can't be an act against the X-men or us. Who knows maybe this little mission of there's will help Raven, Maybe rogues reformed behaviour will rub of on her…  Or maybe not."

Forge chirped trying to be humours. Really, although he vowed never tell the others he wasn't so sure he wanted Raven to go at all.

At the hanger bay in the underground base of operations for the orb 

"Were are they? Why is this taking them so long? " Stomped Alkia. Up and down the base. They had already packed the ship they had in the basement, for just this purpose and he was getting impatient.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Alkia were here. Glad you're so worried about me " Raven said, smiling to herself as they walked in the hanger. Rogue looked at the both of them and rolled her eyes _This is going to be a long trip _Rogue thought to herself as she got on the plane.

"Can we get out of here now we have wasted enough time as it is" Rogue yelled at all of them over the intercom, as she sat herself down in one of the pilot seats in the large ship. _What is it with everyone dordling all of a sudden?_

"Rogue" Startled, Rogue turned around and saw Wolverine staring at her in her face

"I think you should reconsider going especially in your…condition" Rogue remembered, _her condition how could she have_ _forgotten it. I guess with all of the excitement_ Rogue thought to herself.

"You know I have to Wolvy " she replied as Mystique and the others came into the control room, prepping the ship for launch

"And anyway " rogue carried on "With my invulnerability and you protecting me what can go wrong?"


	7. Changes part 7

Disclaimer = I don't own anything except for original characters.

Authors Note = Hope u enjoy and please review!!!!       **To answer many of the Reviews I have got a Beta reader, and both her and me read over the stories now before we put them on the site. I have looked over all of the chapters again and can't find significant mistakes. It would be soooo much easier if you were to in your review tell me were these mistakes are so that I can change them Thank you.**

Italics = thought 

****

Thank you so much to Randi M. Kosiewska-short for all of the great help that you have given me and of course your time as well!

Changes Part 7 

By Dragonseizer

Mystique stood at the controls of the ship, Even though it was on autopilot and heading straight for their destination, there still had to be someone to stand watch. _Look who was nominated_ she thought to herself, _Why is it, that she always got the worst of the jobs while the others got to play_. Mystique sat at on the chair staring into deep space, a huge vacuum in the sky with nothing but twinkling stars that most dream of seeing. Mystique was not so naive.

"It amazes me, Raven. I would have thought, by now you would have tried to crash the ship. Chaos! Isn't that your thing?" Alkia shouted at her as he checked all of the different controls in front of them.

"You, my dear don't know anything, so if you don't shut your mouth, ill shut it for you!" Mystique retorted without moving her body or expression. What _was the point? He wasn't worth the effort?_

"What are you doing here? You never wanted to take this gig back in the old days. Don't tell me you have grown a conscience or a Soul, Ha! Don't see why you care about saving the universe when it isn't your problem?"

Mystique turned to face him instantly; Alkia was seriously beginning to agitate her.

"Maybe I'm not here for the universe. Maybe i am here to make sure you keep your grubby paws off my daughter" Raven always knew when Alkia had something up his sleeve.

"Yes your daughter. She has developed much from the last time we met." He spoke calmly, turning back to the void in front of him.

"Don't think that I am the only one you have to watch for on this ship. I'm not so sure the X-men would like it very much if you do something to hurt one of their team mates trust me I know."

Alkia turned around at that, _Could it be that Rogue-my Rogue - had turned away from the Brotherhood and joined up with the x-men?_

"Trust. It is a word you do not know the meaning of, Raven. Never have and never will. I will never trust you." he called over his back as he closed the door on his way out. He had to talk to Rogue; had to find out if what Raven had told him was the truth.

"The feeling's mutual" retorted Raven watching him go with the coldest stare that only meant one thing. She was on the hunt and had chosen her prey.

Walking down one of the many hallways of the ship, Storm and Bishop were having a little conversation when all of a sudden Alkia bumped into them. He was coming from the control room. He had a total look of determination on his face. 

"Most odd" Storm said, looking at the back of Alkia as he walked fiercely into the distance.

"What the total lack of politeness? An excuse me would have sufficed," Bishop replied sarcastically. Thinking how outraged Emma or Psylocke would be if they were here.

"No my friend from the fact that Alkia came from the control room. Isn't that were Mystique is stationed?" Ororo stated 

" Pretty clear to me something is going on, something we don't know about," He said looking at the side of Ororo's face as they walked

" You are not the only one, Wolverine, too, has some doubt, everything is too black and white. From all of my experience, I concluded long ago that life is never so."

"Then I suggest we watch them, Storm. All of them, even Rogue, if need be. Even if it's to protect her against the other three, don't want any surprises, do we? "

Storm nodded at her friend in silent agreement.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in," shouted unmistakeable soft Southern accent from the other side of the door were Alkia stood.

"Alkia, what are you doing here? Has a problem arisen?" Rogue exclaimed, getting up slightly at his presence

"No. I was just wondering when it was that you were going to tell me you joined the X-men?" He said over her sitting body accusingly.

"And what, may I ask, has that got anything to do with you? My business is my business. I'll share, if I feel like it. And I don't" she settled back down to reading her book the last thing she needed right now was for him to have found about her involvement with the X-men. _God I hope this don't complicate things, Ok think girl go back to what you were doing don't let him know that you care._ Rogues thoughts were interrupted when Mystique called over the intercom, "Everyone get up to the control room the planet is in site"

Rogue and Alkia looked at each other both with worried expressions, forgetting what their last conversation was about. They went to the control room to see the planet themselves. They made the trip in complete silence.


	8. Chages Part 8

Dissclaimner = I don't own anything other then the plot of the story and also the original characters Alkia, Christof and Malikan

Italics = thought

Changes part 8 

B Dragonseizer

The group looked on as the Purple and blue planet grew in front of there eyes, as all they got closer and closer to it, No one spoke, none could. All looked at the marvellous site that laid in front of them All knew that this was just the start of a brand new adventure. Some more in more ways then one.

****

**Later, on the planets surface**.

"By the Goddess the sea it is red!" Exclaimed Ororo, as she surveyed the area around them. Other then the sea in front of her, she also noted the diverseness of this planet. On one side there seemed to be an endless dessert, on the other, vegetation..

"Yeah Blood Red" Wolverine spoke under his breath.

"Well then. I suggest we brake up in two teams. None of us knows were this second orb lies. Rogue, Raven and I sense's are pretty much useless from here on out. We should split into teams to cover more ground. Rogue, I and Christof will go in one group, were as the rest of you will go in the other." Alkia said taking charge.

"Excuse Me! Who the hell appointed you the leader? There is no way I am going to let you walk of with my daughter! Instead of Christof I will go with the two of you!" Raven said bluntly strait to the point

"No. Raven you wont. Someone has to stay with the ship. And that person should be you. I don't trust you. No way." Said Wolverine To Raven pushing her off her high horse 

"No way! I am not going to let him near her!" Raven shouted back to all of them. Somehow she felt as though nothing she said was getting through to them.

"Mama Im a big girl. I can fight my own battles!" Rogue shouted at her. No way was Rogue was going to let Raven tell her what to do. She had, had enough of that in the past.

"Rogue we have several matters that we should discuss" Alkia said. Receiving a nod from Rogue.

"Right Listen up Kiddies and Listen up good! This is what is going to happen. Raven you stay with the ship." Wolverine stated before Raven could interrupt, he carried on with the plans " I will go with Alkia and Rogue. Storm, Bishop and Christof will go together. Is that clear?" He said looking at every one with those eyes that meant if anyone was to disagree at that moment. they would get a belly full of Adamantium as a result. " When either team finds something they tell the other over the intercom." Again no one spoke another word." Good lets get going. I want to get off this stinking planet as soon as I can." 

 With that both teams broke up. Storms into the Dessert and wolverines into the vegetation. Leaving a very angry Mystique behind.

"Wolverine" Rogue said to her side, as they entered the forest " You really trust Raven with our only way out of here?"

""Don't worry kid, She isn't going no were, trust me." Wolverine smirked as he lifted his nose into the air. trying to get a scent.

***********************************************************************************************

Storm, Bishop and Christof walked in a line Further and Further into the dessert

"So Christof what's the story With Raven and your brother? They don't seem to be so chummy for old friends" Bishop asked. Never the tactful one. Storm looked at him accusingly. He just shrugged his shoulders. _Well there was no point in pussy footing over the subject was there._

"Raven and Alkia have never been friends" Christof laughed to himself "There be a time when they tried to be civil. But that lasted all of five seconds, before they started ripping each others heads off again."

"Then what's up with Rogue and Alkia?" Bishop asked. There had to be a reason why they were always at each other's throats.

" I thought the two of you were Rogues friends. If she didn't tell you then I don't suppose I should. Is it true that she has joined the X-men?"

"Yes child she did a very long time ago. She has proven herself many times. She is a true friend." Storm told him. looking at his puzzled frown that appeared on his face.

"None of us ever thought she would leave the Brotherhood. Not even for Alkia…" Christof stopped himself. _Now I have done it, or have I? What was the point from hiding it from them? What ever went on in the past was in the past. It should stay there. That's what Alkia always told me anyway. But then one.Can never hide from the past either._

"Even for Alkia eh? So there is more to do this little story. Come on kid spill it" Bishop spat out 

"It's a long story," Christof said looking at his feet. He wasn't used to being interrogated like this. 

Bishop looked around at the endless dessert with nothing in site

"We got time" At that remark from Bishop. Christof hesitantly began his story

"Alkia and Rogue were once an Item. In fact they were…. Engaged." Christof could feel Storm release a long breath in shock. Obviously Rogue hadn't told them this stuff. But no matter he had started now. "They were in love. There was a time that no one could pry them apart. You may not have noticed But Alkia is Immune to Rogue. none knows Why he just is. That was why, in the beginning, before there powers had shown them selves, Alkia and I joined Raven and Destiny. Of course back then we didn't know. What we had actually joined was the Brotherhood. I guess Raven thought Rogue would want Company with her powers and all. Anyway. As time went on Rogue and Alkia fell in love. Mystique hated Alkia. She always had. Don't know why, or why Raven decided to keep us there. Since she mistrusted him so. Personally I think that it was Destiny's doing. She was always concerned about Rogue's well fare, Alkia falled into it.  That didn't change anything. Alkia and Rogue had to hide their love. and the fact that they were engaged. At least until the tension had eased up. Raven found out they're secret. And was dead set against the engagement. She would have done anything to stop it. By the time of the orbs, life had gotten intense. Alkia had enough and was talking to Rogue about leaving the Brotherhood. The three of us could go together and start up our own family. Rogue would not hear any of it. Even after everything Raven did to her she still saw her and Destiny as her mothers. Alkia thought she would never go. I knew there was a chance she would. I can sense things. People's emotions and there feelings. I knew there was a chance Rogue would leave. When we got back Destiny got sick, very sick. One day while we were all on a mission Mystique, Alkia and I. something went wrong. Alkia and I were still in a building when it exploded. It nearly killed the both of us. By the time we had come around and went back to the base. Everyone had gone including Rogue. I guess she finally made her mind up. Sure Alkia was Heart broken. But I helped him out and told him he should not try to contact her. It was foolish if he did try. Since then we have stuck together through thick and thin" Christof finished looking up at the sky remembering. "I guess the story wasn't that long after all…does that answer all of your question's Mr Bishop?" Christof said. Looking At Bishop and Ororo. Looking at the way they reacted to the news. Both seemed to be speechless.

Bishop looked up at Christof at his last statement and thought to himself _only the answers to a few kid, Something still was not right and I have a good inkling that maybe this Chance accident. Might not have been such an accident as Christof clearly thought it was._

"Storm, Bishop, Christof. We have found something. a temple actually." The voice of Wolverine spoke over the intercom.

"I suggest you get here stat. there is a strange smell around here, I don't like it"

"We are on our way Logan. What is your position?" Storm said as her group ground to a halt

"About 2 miles North of were we started…. Eh…what the ……" Wolverine's voice was drowned out by the noise of a busell going on ahead. The intercom went flat but not before Storm made some attempt to resume contact

"Its dead" She informed Christof and Bishop. Eagerly waiting to here what was happening

"Then I guess we should go and help them out" Christof replied. It was not needed. All three of them were already on there way to help their fellow teammates.


	9. CHANGES PART9

Changes part 10

By dragonseizer

Disclaimers see other chapters.

As storm thought about recent events. Sitting alone in her room she thought that she might update her electronic journal that she had been keeping since they first started out on this current adventure and right now it was turning out to be somewhat of a blessing

Beginning of Log – Storm

Things have been pretty intense up here recently, what with everyone being forced onto one side to fight together and now with the news that has changed a lot. I was not conscious when we were captured. I, storm was knocked out before and I have been in a small coma for two days. Apparently from what I have been hearing from Bishop a lot of intense things happened while I was asleep.

When I woke up yesterday I knew from the moment that I became conscious that something had changed. The environment or the aurora of the ship that we are all travelling in is very intense. a person didn't have to be empathic to know that.

    The truth was told about the relationship or dare I say it rather romantic story in a weird way of Alikan and Rogues relationship. We were told that by Cristof Alkia brother however it seems that it was also revealed this time when I was out that Wolverine and Rogue are indeed family. Rogue has often visited me in bed since I woke up and of course Logan since he is the only one with medical training he has rather taken it upon himself the role of a doctor and he has done it as best as he can. Although I am wondering were all of this will lead to since at the moment, now that we are all out of harms way he wants to give everyone a check-up to make sure everyone is fine. I have noticed that Rogue is last on the list; no doubt they have been avoiding each other. Everyone has been quiet since I waked up. Sometimes I wonder. I have asked Logan if he ever had a Fling with destiny but it was futile. When thinking about it, even he would not know. Back when Rogue would have been conceived, is a time Logan has long ago forgotten. 

End of Log

*********************************************************************************************

"Rogue, I need you in the med lab stat to do some checkups" Spoke Wolverine over the intercom. He was rather angry with himself for keeping this check up so long normally. She would have been one of the first especially in her present condition, But he had been procrastinating, he knew he had and that was not normal for him he was proud of his outgoing and often blunt to the point persona but this was too wired. Of course he thought to himself the fact that this information came from a villain meant that there was a good chance that the information was not true, and the fact that he had always thought Rogue already had a father back in Mississippi, who had slung her out because of her becoming a mutant. But then again Rogue has never been clear about her heritage and the fact that he couldn't remember anything from back then didn't help but blood that never lies all he needed to do was take some of hers in this check up, and use one of the machines to match it up with his.

At that moment his thoughts were stopped as the all too familiar sounds of the electronic metal doors began to slide open revealing his latest patient. 

Rogue glanced over to the other side of the room. As he looked up at her, she gulped _god was this going to be awkward _she thought to herself as she walked over to the bed next to him and sat on it.

"So…. Is this going to take long?" She asked trying to fill the void of silence that was constantly eloping them. She had never felt this strange around wolverine before and it scared her. 

"I just have to take a blood test " He exclaimed with his head firmly looking at her uncovered arm as he was putting the needle into it.

"And then you can go " He finished

There was again silence, awkward beyond believe Rogue thought that she could even hear the sound of the Blood pouring into the tube. After what felt like an eternity

"Done you can go, But steady and Slowly" Wolverine said reassuringly as he walked through the medical room and entered the lab doors and was gone not even glancing her way.

"Great" She spoke to herself as she got up and exited the med lab.

**********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on another level.

"Christ of I know all of the news I was there remember! Wolverine might be Rogues father" Alkia exclaimed as he looked at the enthusiastic face of his younger brother staring up at him.

"No not that Alkia I don't care about that. While I was in the dessert, back on the planet with storm and Bishop they told me that Rogue was there team mate."

"Yes and Christof we knew this, they are somewhat new recruits into the Brotherhood." Alkia said getting rather agitated

"They didn't say that did they, we just assumed that because they were with Rogue. They are not the Brotherhood they are the x-men"

"Wait but if they are with the x-men and Rogue is there team mate then that means…"

"Yes Alkia Rogue is one of the x-men she left the Brotherhood!" Christof screamed at Alkia in excitement. 

**********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the Lab

Knock Knock

"Come in, But im warning you, it better be an emergency im working here" Said Wolverine as her was looking through the telescope not looking up to see who had just walked through the door and was now standing behind him

"No, im warning you stay away from my daughter." The cold shrill of the female voice behind him registered instantly.   Mistique

"Are you threatening me? I don't see how you are in any position to do that Mystique" He retorted unsheaving his Adamatium claws

"Who said anything about threatening im promising you if you go anywhere near that girl I will tan your hide!"

"And exactly why does it bother you" Wolverine replied with a smirk on his face, Your not exactly the mothering type are you throw one of your kids to his death and Rogue, lord knows what you did to her, Why do you even care" He spat at her getting ready for a fight

"Who do you think you are!" Mistique scremed, she lunged herself at him pushing him to the ground.

**********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the front of the ship in the control room

"Hey"

"Hey Rogue how are you…. holding up?" Alkia asked as Rogue walked next to him. X-men that certainly did explain a lot like why Mystique wasn't with her in the first place when they met up. Usually he was pretty good at this type of stuff right know he was kicking himself for not seeing it before.

"Im just fine and dandy Alkia, Can you check the radar screens over there, there is some interference"

"I know you better then that, Well I thought I did anyhow?" Alkia questioned Rogue as he walked over to the Radar screen

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean." She retorted to him spinning around and looking directly in his face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were with the x-men now?" He shouted back he moved so close to Rogue that she could almost feel his breath on her neck

"What has it got to do with you? What I do with my life is my choice, I don't have to go around obliged to tell everyone the choices that I make all of the time!"

"And you don't think that this is significant to us" Alkia asked gritting his teeth fighting of the adrenalin building in his body

"What us? There is no us Alkia there hasn't been an us for years. And that is the way I plan to keep it!" Rogue again stepped forward even closer to Alkia

" Oh yeah you really think that do you"

"Yes I do Alkia we are through…" And with that last sentence from rogue. The both of them flung each other onto the other sharing a deep and passionate kiss. Tasting each other's flavours, until all they were able to here was each other s heartbeats. 

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, and beep, 

The alarm on the control panel was going of and everything flashed. Rogue pushed Alkia away at the realisation that she was in Alkias arms when the door swung open.

"What happened are we under…attack?" Asked the astonished woman that came through the door and first encounter the scene that she saw in front of her

Mistique stormed into the control room at the sound of the constant alarm ringing in her ear, when she encountered Rogue in Alkias arms. At her precise Rogue and Alkia lepta away from each other at the site of Raven both startled 

Mistique looked at them both and she knew that without a doubt she had walked in at the right moment or something would have gone on. 

As the rest of the x-men and Christof hurried into the control room they all ran to there stations obviously missing the icy glare that was comming of Mistique to her daughter and enemy

"What is going on? Logan I want readings and I want them now!" Shouted Storm tacking up the leader position that she was so accustomed to in a crisis like this 

"Are we under attack from Malikan " Was Bishops first suggestion as he ran over to logons station to give him a hand 

"Negative, Meteorites heading straight in our direction!" Logan replied looking at the screen, as it became clearer and clearer with every passing second

"Is there any chance that we can Miss them?" Rogue asked looking out in front of her as the saw small dots in the distance becoming larger and larger

" No way we haven't got time to switch course and get out of the trajectory" Alerted Storm from the back of the room looking at the councel in front of her

"How long have we got until they hit!" Shouted Christof to Mistique at the back of him. although it was more of a question that he knew everyone in the room wanted the answer to

" 10 seconds maybe less, brace your self people!"

#

With that the heroes held onto anything that they could hang on to 

The ship jugged and swayed .one by one the control room was alive with damage reports flooding in from all over the ship and then as the last Meterorite past there was silence

"My God there is a hole in the back of the ship. It is letting out oxygen, we have to close it or we are all done for." Screamed Christof to the rest of the group

" Alkia start up the ships emergency shields around that are it soul at least reduce the outtake until we can get to am habitable planet!" Mistique leaned over shouting at him thinking about the many times she had willingly put herself at deaths door and how she wasn't ready to go just yet

"I am way ahead of you, but no luck the remote is jammed from here. The only way that we can activate it is manually from the outside " Alkia Replied this was not going as planned

Rogue jumped up and headed to the door

"Rogue were are you going" Storm asked 

" To one of the transport pods if I can get in one of then I can get to the outside of the ship, get out, activate the emergency shield and be home for lunch"

"Not a chance kid. That plans suicidal especially with you like you are" Wolverine declared staring at rogue, ignoring her little plight to relive the situation. 

" I am the strongest one here so I have the better chance of success. That lever to start the shielding is going to need all of it. And there is only room for one person to go" The group looked at each other searching for some other answered to their currant dilemma "Does anyone else have a better idea?" Rogue carried an on looking at the faces of her comrades

"Rogue are you alright out there?" Storms voice asked breaking the silence of space on Rogues suit

"Just another minute storm i have nearly got this leaver down…got it," Said the tired and frustrated voice go Rogue over the intercom

"I have got the shielding back on line down here, Rogue get back into the transport pod and get back in here" Alkia said over the intercom Rogue could here the relief in his voice as he spoke.

Rogue edged her way into the seat of the transport pod strapping her in, she felt safe again. Everything was going to work out fine she thought to herself. But as sods law would have it, at the very same moment the pod started up engines backfired and stopped working causing the pod to become out of control as Rogue began to crash down in the direction of the Earth

This is so not good. Rogue thought as her mind raced to fix the problem

Authors Notes = sorry for the huge delay also my computer is seriously acting up so this chapter might be all over the place I apologise if it is, Also the reason why they are above earth is because in order to get were they are going they have to go the opposite direction. Please write in and tell me any mistakes in this chapter, my proofreader is on holiday, I am trying my best.

Authors note – For all of those Remmy Rogue fans keep reading!!!


	10. Changes Part 10

Dissclaimer = see previous chapters.

Changes

By Dragonseizer

What is going on Rogue can you here me? Storm shouted down the intercom

But to no avail, the only noise that could be herd on the other end was the crackling on the intercom when even that went dead.

"Do something someone!" 

As the group watched there Team-mate/friend/daughter/there love with little more to do then panic they saw the module become out of control and spiralled millions of miles down to Earth, Until it was clean out of anyone's site. 

"What happened" Screamed Mistique as she turned behind her staring at Bishop, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Rogue to make sure everything went smoothly

"I don't know. Everything was fine and then one of the engines on the module backfiered, everything was instantaneous there was no way that any of us could have done anything, or predicted…" Bishop replied still steering out at the void in front of him, this was not the first time he had lost a team-mate but he hoped the lat time would be just that the last.

"No that can not be I checked that module before it left everything was fine," Christof said to the group "Someone must have tampered with it somehow"

"Treachery you mean, why would anyone want to get rid of Rogue?" Storm asked 

"Yes, Why Raven? You no all about this ship, it would have been easy with your morphing to get into the hanger and cause some damage. Get Rogue out of the way" Alkia shouted making his accusations heard all over the room.

"And why Alkia would I do that? I have no motive, she is my Daughter, and as I recall you also have great knowledge of this vessel" Mistique sternly replied through gritted teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous Mistique, Alkia would never do that" Christof chirped

"Oh really Christof, How little you really know about your brother." Mistique said to Christof but still looking squarely in the face at Alkia.

"Enough I have had enough of this childish behaviour. In stead of standing here arguing amongst ourselves I say we do something to rectify this situation" Storm shouted at the group.

"What is there to do, Rogue is long gone," Bishop said quieter then usual

"Can we go after her Storm?" inquired him?

"Negative. According to this we wouldn't get to her in time."

There was a long drawn out silence. No body knew what to say or how to approach the situation. Storm noticed that Wolverine had not spoken a word in all of the commotion.

"What do you say we do Logan?" there was no reply. His eyes were glazed over and were looking into the vortex of space. He had found a part of his past and future and lost all in the space of a few moments.

"At least she is invulnerable, she will survive the crash, and She's strong right?" Christof said almost as a question like a little bewildered child.

There was silence 

"Her powers have been weakened"

Wolverine spoke up and alerting the group. Although Rogue had specifically told him not to tell anyone but in this situation it was an exception they had to know all of it 

"Weakened how? If you knew this then why did you let her go out there you fool!" Mistique shouted at him

"Look she wasn't that bad her powers are depleting but not that much and anyway you ever tried telling the girl not to do something, she would have done it anyway" Logan replied clenching his teeth. Right now he was ready to slice and dice someone Mistique was looking more and more like a worthy victim.

"Why are they depleting Logan? I have felt recently Rogue and you have been hiding. Something. Now I want to know the truth." Storm stated calmly trying to calm everyone by her voice.

"She's pregnant" 

There were gasps simultaneously felt along the room

"From the blood test that I took, for some reason it is affecting her. She is mutating. Her original power of absorbs ion is somehow weakening in strength it is only a matter of time before it goes all together." Logan said after releasing a breath that he did not know he was even holding.

"How would this affect her invulnerability?" Bishop asked 

"Simple. A part of her original power is to control and lock all of the powers that she borrows into her head including carols invulnerability. As Rogues original power is depleting it's letting the powers go. To summaries kiddies she is losing them"

"I am sad, in another time and place this would be a good moment but now…" Ororo said with her head looking downwards.

"Ro it's not all bad. With this slow release of her powers. She has a better chance of controlling them. The problem is she doesn't know it yet," Wolverine said walking over to his friend of years putting his hand on her shoulder for support.

More silence 

"But what I don't understand is why wouldn't rogue tell me?" Alkia asked like a little bewildered child

"Why the hell would she Alkia. She didn't tell any of us except for daddy over there're" Mystique butted in

"What do we do now?" Christof asked changing the subject. Everyone looked at him it was a hard choice to make either go to earth or try to find rogue or go on and fight another battle to save the universe.

"I don't see that we have much choice, WE have to go on a take the orb that Malikan still has." Ororo said. It was times like these when she hated being one of the leaders of the x-men but she knew it was what Rogue would have wanted them to do.

"No way, how can you even suggest such a thing?" Mystique said tacking her gaze of Alkia and onto 

"Bishop set a coarse hyper time for our destination" Ororo ordered

"Done" bishop replied with a heavy heart.

When the group felt there bodies shift with the extremely fast movement of the ship.

"Hold on this isn't just your decision to make, I agree with Mystique we have to go back and look for Rogue" Logan said pulling Storm around to face him now his hand was not there for support. Storm Shufed Logan back away from her

"It makes sense, if we don't go after Malikan then all of the world will perish either way rogue…"

"Don't you say it storm!" Logan growled stalking over to her

"We can get in contact with Xavier and the rest of the x-men let them find her." Storm said lowering her vice a little to try and calm the situation down before there was a show down.

"I say we put it to a vote" Christof inerupted"All those that say we find Malikan raise your hand…Storm, Bishop and I, then it is a tie."

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

"What again" Mystique moaned "Great driving Bishop"

"They aren't meteorites this time we are under attack!" Alkia shouted looking at the control panel.

"It seems fate has chosen for us… to attack positions!!" Storm shouted across the room not that she needs to, all of the group were expertly trained and they knew what was needed to be done.

Authors Note; Sorry this story was like full of talking. But it needed to be. **Please read the notice next it is about were the story is going/structure of it you will see what I am talking about when you read it. **


	11. Authors Note very important

**From now on there will be two stories running simultaneously to each other. Changes ****with the adventures in space ****And Redemption ****with Rogues adventures on earth**** (who is that hansom Cajun fella) ****they will both end simultaneously and all characters will meet up for third story Amends.**

****

**(Just to add on the work load for me !!!!! LOL)**


	12. Changes part 11

Authors Note = **Rogues adventures are on the story Redemption now up also you may have guessed I am no good at writing fights etc.**

Disclaimer sees previous chapters

Changes By Dragonseizer 

"Lazar Blasts now" Storm screamed

"Negative, there was more damage in that meteorite storm then was first thought, they are of line the shielding to" Mystique replied

"Then we must out run them," Storm ordered 

*********************************************************************  

Later after the team got away all the team were doing there bit to try and rectify some of the damage caused by the attack.

"Logan" Storm said walking into the hanger was Logan one of her most loyal friends was working on one of the ships.

"Logan, I feel we need to talk, this kind of atmosphere is not healthy for any of us"

Logan grunted at that 

"Us you mean you, I am quite fine with the atmosphere." Wolverine replied sternly

"I know what you must be going through Logan, and sympathise with you I do, But we did what was best for the universe you know that" Storm gestured to him

"The universe what a joke, years of saving the thing and it only causes more trouble, Why even bother?" Logan said looking up at storm from his work

"You know why lives will be lost" Storm replied 

"Lives you mean like Rogue's, Like my daughter's, or maybe grand kids, I just found them and now there gone!" Logan replied raising his voice clearly getting more and more agitated by her presence.

"I understand the way you are feeling Logan I really do." Storm tried to assure him but was suddenly interrupted by a sudden outburst.

"No I don't think you do Storm, Have you ever woken up day by day not knowing your past were you come from and then one day finding out you have family and in the space of a few seconds that past being stripped away from you again! No I don't think you really do you! Well!" Shouted Logan at his friend or once friend he just couldn't get over the fact that she just practically left Rogue to die down there.

"Logan we have to talk civilly about this not act like some little children" 

"Go away Storm, before I do something I regret latter." With that the Wolverine bent down and went back to his work with out even noticing Ororo depart a few minutes later.

"Alkia how are you doing" Christof spoke from the other end of the room

"Fine" Was all Alkia replied?

"You know the more I think about it the more I see that she really wasn't worth, She's having someone else kid for gods sake who needs her" Christof said trying to sound supportive

"Don't you ever talk about her like that? I cant believe I found her and then I lost her again, what is wrong with me Christof" Alkia asked yet almost talking to himself

"Nothing Alkia you always have me"christof assured Alkia placing his hand on Alkias shoulder

At that moment Storm walked into the room with Bishop

"It is no use Bishop there is not much we can do to repair this ship, It has taken a lot in the past few days, We have to stop at a near planet and see if someone can fix it"

"You're the boss" bishop replied to Strom.

The team had been on the planet sotinia for approximately 2 hours nothing seemed to be going on track. The planet itself although quite barren seems to be rather friendly in its occupants although Storm could not shake the feeling that there was something amiss. 

Alkia Christof and Bishop were and rather unsuccessfully bargaining with what seemed rather like an unscrupulous repairman to do some repairs on their ship. Logan, Storm and Mystique took the time, as they were no longer needed to scout the planet and see what they could find when all of a sudden the threesome bumped into a hansom stranger. Looking somewhat of a traveller with a dusty suit and long black trousers he was quite tall very muscular in build and had dark brown hair in curtains down to his ears. At once all of them start talking and it seems that his father who worked on the planet was coincidently the unscrupulous repairman. This indeed has a bonus to it when Alex (The man whose father was the repair man) had a little word with him about the repair job on the ship.

"Thank you Alex, It was most fortunate we bumped into you today." Storm said thanking him

"Not all that grateful" Alex laughed as he gestured towards the wet mark that had been produced earlier in the day when they had first bumped into each other and he had spilt his drink over Storm. Storm looking down at the mark laughed to herself

"Please you must let me by you a drink at the bar to apologise for that" Alex said gesturing with his hand to follow him

"You have done much already you really don't need to" Storm assured him

"I want to" He replied and with that they both walked to the local tavern after informing the others of course.

Several hours later Storm and Alex were still sitting in the tavern, a small place but with enough character. Already there was a group singing around some sort of instrument in the cheery um pa pa style.

"There good aren't they, they come nearly every day, gracing us with there talent" Alex informed Storm as he snickered to himself. Storm Laughed. "You have-not yet told me how your ship got in such a bad way, you do not have to tell me of course but I have to admit I am just little cautious." Alex asked Storm

"It is  a long story Alex, I am sure I would bore you" Storm told him

"You have been listening patiently while I rant on about myself of several hours,  it is your turn to bore me" Alex replied gaining a fit of laughter from Ororo.

"Well we were bombarded by a storm of meteorites and unfortunately we lost a very valued friend."

"So that explain the atmosphere back then, I am sorry Ororo. What else happened? Alkia asked trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly eloped the vicinity

"Actually that is about it." Storm told him better to be safe and not tell him the whole truth Storm thought to himself after all knowledge is power.

"Well it wasn't that long after all was it" Alex replied echoed by drunken laughs in the background.

Bishop sighting the pair walked over to the table quickly assessing the situation and giving Alex the eye

"ORORO we are going to be stuck here for a couple of days there has been a delay with some of the parts." Bishop told her, Storm noticed the obvious evil look both of the men were giving each other

"Were are the others Bishop?" Storm asked trying to smoothen the mood between them

" Mystique and Logan are on the ship. Christof has taken Alkia on the pull to cheer him up, I doubt they will be back tonight." Bishop replied still staring at Alex

Storm took that brief interval in the conversation as a sign that it was time to go.

"Well it was nice talking to you Alex" Storm said getting out of her seat Alex following suite

"You too Ororo if there is anything I can help you with"

"You will be the first I come to" Storm finished his sentence for him as they shook each other's hands and went there separate ways.  


End file.
